User talk:Rift Fleet
– 03:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Stardates How the frig frag do ya figure out what 50234.2 means anyway?! I heard many diferant things like the numbers mean the season number, episode number, werid calender date in real life, etc. But how do I find todays date using this system? I have visited many web sites but htey really dont say how the stardates work. Please help! Rift Fleet 19:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC)Rift Fleet : http://steve.pugh.net/fleet/stardate.html -- 00:02, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Ok I get it! :) Lets use 50234.26 as a reference the 50 is the year ans the 234 is the day and month of that year then the .26 is the time. so the year is ~ 2350 in the 23 day of the fourth month at 2:59:60 that maybe be it right? Rift Fleet 21:06, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Not really, what would you do with months after September? The thousands does refer to the year, though 50xxx would be 2373. The general rule is that 1000 stardates = a year. If all stardates are evenly distributed then roughly 2.7 stardates = 1 Earth day. So 234.26 is three months into the year. Or to use that useful calculator on that site given above you get, Tue, 27 Mar 2373 12:07:03 GMT. - 06:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) I still do not quite get it but I will trying so thank you for all the infomation you gave me. Oh and by the by have you loooked at my user page? Rift Fleet 21:06, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Enterprise-J and the mystery ship on the main page of ST: EU O.K. I'm kind of wondering why hasn't anyone (that I know) have given a name to the Enterprise-J course on Memory Alpha I gave it the class name -Rodenberry Class vessel- after the creator himself (might wanna see if I spelled his last name right). Also what is the name and class of the ship and station on the main page of this website? Odd vessel too. Rift Fleet 21:23, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :MA is the canon Star Trek wiki and there is no canon name for the class so they just refer to it as the Enterprise-J type. Roddenberry has two d's. The station is Deep Space 12 and the ship is a Stinger-class fighter. :What part of the stardates is still giving you trouble? Oh, what did you want me to look at on your user page? – 21:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Not much on the stardates but I just wanted to see if peaple one: like my story design and two: if the ships that I created will make a cool fleet to fight my new alien baddies (course I suppose that you might say that 'it's your story you can do what ever ya want with it') but my story deals with unquieness I want to do something that will make people think that "Star Trek really isn't for geeks, matter of fact it reminds me of Yatta Yatta Yatta" the reason I say geeks is that everyone I talk to say that it is for geeks and nerds so thats what im trying to change little by little. Also I made a page that listed some of the ships from all races, eras, and universes but I seem to have lost it so if you or some one else can help either make another page or find the old one that would help. :) P.S. Look for Ships of the Federation or ships of the Galaxy hmm maybe that second one was the name of it. I'll check that then get bavk to ya. Rift Fleet 22:44, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Nope that was not it so I guess I lost the page but I think that it could benefit everyone if I or You We could create the page. I started typing out my own ships and the Enterprise's if you need to start it off. (I really need experience on how to create online stuff.) Hehehe Rift Fleet 22:51, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Ah I almost forgot the order I had the page in, well here it is: Name (Resestery) (Class Type) Rift Fleet 23:08, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry to tell you this but you're going to have a very hard time convincing people Star Trek is not geeky when you have it set on futuristic starships flying in space and fighting strange, evil aliens at the edge of the galaxy. :The story isn't terribly unique - the Federation faces a new powerful alien threat - but that doesn't means it won't be interesting or that the story won't go in unusual or different directions. The Rifteons give me a Sphere Builders from vibe...is that what you are going for...wait, are they meant to be the same species? Don't get the 23 space stations part, why do you need one for each planet (plus if they range from Class A to Z shouldn't there be 26?) or the need for four spacedocks...one would be more then enough for four ships, they are quite huge. :As for the starships, why would you have a ship, it is 200 years out of date and a is 80 years out of date...it seems odd to include two ships that are obsolete by the 24th century. :I checked and unless you're moonlighting under a different username you haven't created a page that lists starships, plus we already have one - starship. – 00:02, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Your right the I do have an idea to make a nice little twist in the Star Trek Universe (All vessels in Fan based time and cronological time will be added). No the Rifteons are their own species since they are one of two races created in the begining of the universe (the other race is debatible right now but im thinking pre-V'Ger race). The 23 stations came early in development and there reasons are that each planet holds infomation on "pre-time" and so each station was built to solve the puzles on each planet. Plus all the planets are one of the planet class's ranging from A to Z (which I created from a map chart book that show's the routes and territories of the different Enterprise's and Races). The four space docks are used for emergency's when multiple ships are damaged but can be repaired faster since their is room to fit the damaged ships. But they mainlly use the Future's Drydock or the Starbase for repaires and rest. The Gemini and Dyson ( and/ or Hellraiser) were caught in a Negitive zone (Where time has no meaning and all vessels from every era, time, and place are preasent with one goal: eliminate your opposites) when the Rifteons were done using them but both were saved when the Hellraiser or future when their and opened a hole big enough fro them to escape but whille iin the zone all other's sent their appear at the same time so thats why you get a 200 year old and a 80 year old vessel and crew appear at the same time. The end date for the Rifteon War (Which is kept secret by the Federation and not released to the rest of the Galaxy) is 2400 at that time the designs for the New Horizons class vessel went into production using all technoglogy from each race (including Borg, Dominion, Jem Hadar, ETC.) are used and the main design of the ship will come from the Rifteons with their 'Solar Killer' weapon. But im having trouble on what it COULD look like since the vessel uses some 29th century technology too. Well just type in what you want if you have any more questions and also I would like idea's for the ship I mean I did make an interesting design for it but still it would be cool to see >read< what other people would like in an 'Galactic Peace' Ship. Hey! Thats two ship names USS New Horizons and the USS Galactic Peace. 23:13, 1 Aug 2008 (UTC) OK I have created a new page featuring my new series as I have figured out how to use this system to an extent. The link is on my user home page. Rift Fleet 23:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Questions and Answers to ST: Futures If anyone has any questions on my series in progress then type them here or if you just have an idea for it then I shall get back to you at an available time. Rift Fleet 23:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Please don't leave message on my archived talk pages, leave them on my main talk page. :As for your series if you want to bounce ideas off people a forum is a far more suitable place then a wiki, try Trekbbs (I'm a member there as well) it has a fair sized fan fiction community. Personally I prefer to talk about this kind of thing in a forum and leave the talk pages for STEU affairs. – 06:35, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Adiemus Good song, but I think it's actually by ' , not Enya. Heard it long ago. 22:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re: series in production Alas, I haven't had a chance to look at it much in depth, busy as I am with many things, so I can't offer an opinion, but maybe one of these days.... 12:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the note. Glanced over it a bit, not too deeply yet, but it sounds interesting. Like Jrofeta alluded above, even if it doesn't sound new, that doesn't mean your treatment of it won't be. All that matters is that you care about it. If you love what you're doing, if you're passionate about it, if it gives you thrills & chills thinking about it – in short, if it makes YOU excited, then that'll come across to others. And that's really all that matters. So, if you've got that, then write it up, make sure others can read it (not here on STEU but on your own website), kick in the afterburners, and more power to ya! And good luck! 03:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Vessels Hey there, (and previous ships , , and ) all have series attached to them. and Star Trek: Minnesota are no longer available (i.e. I lost the stories in a computer crash years ago but do have the vague outlines written on paper) but is still chugging along, slowly but surely. "Catalyst, Part One", "Isolation", "Howl" and "Dream a Little Dream of Me" are all done and posted on my Cantabrian Web site, and several Cantabrian-linked things are mentioned in the other series I work on, Star Trek: The Expedition. So, in short, yes, it is a fanon series. If you look at a series talk page, you can usually tell if they have the tag on the page whether or not there's a series attached. Hope that helps! --usscantabrian 21:51, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. In response to your post, it depends on how technical you want to get as to how hard developing a Web site can be. If you want control of the code, you'll need to learn . Many "free host" providers, such as GeoCities should have a free page editor you can use without knowing how to use HTML. In addition, you can sometimes use to create and maintain HTML pages (you'll need to upload these to a site like GeoCities). A site is like a tree: The index.html page is the trunk (which always needs to have .html behind it; all other pages can usually have .htm behind them), and then you branch out into different sections from there, i.e. ships, characters, stories, and so on. These have smaller branches, i.e. characters might have separate pages for the captain, first officer, et cetera. :But, you don't have to get that technical if you don't want to. If you want to just host the stories on your site, you can have them branching off your index.html. You can then link back to STEU if you want to with characters, ships, et cetera. :The reason you need a Web page is so that this acts as a "source" for your material. STEU wikia is like an encyclopedia, full of facts and figures. Admitted, some of the information is speculation (I mean, I put bits and pieces of background in for characters that will probably never make it "on screen"), but George Lucas does that all the time. As long as you have the basics there, i.e. a story or group of stories that can back-up and support your articles here, then you should be fine. :Your user page on here is to talk about you :) while you can branch out and use other articles to talk about things, i.e. USS Future, et al. :Hope this helps! --usscantabrian 01:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Re: AHHHHH Easiest way to fix that would be to provide an external accessible source. – 17:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :You don't have an email account? Amazing. Try Hotmail or Yahoo, they offer free email accounts. – 17:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC)